


Hargrove v. Harrington

by latethoughts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Love, Multi, Pining, Series, Sexual Tension, Smut, soft Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Daisy Henderson has a little history with Billy Hargrove. After a while, they decide to stop what they were doing. Billy enlists Daisy to help him get to the bottom of why Max has been acting so differently and along the way they rekindle. Steve enters the picture again, having been heartbroken by Nancy the previous months, he sees Daisy in a new light. Join her on her way to see them both for what they really are.All characters except Daisy belong to Netflix.





	1. Chapter 1: The New Guy Talks

"Hey" I heard a whisper, "psst, Daisy!" what the hell? Is that Billy? I turned around and saw the boy with the mullet. He hasn't been to school in a week, people thought he dropped out. His frantic nature had me worried, "you and me, lunch. By my car" it didn't sound like a date, that's for sure.

I turned back around at the teacher's request, "is there something you two would wish to share with the class, Mr Hargrove and Miss Henderson?"

"Just Billy confessing his love for me, sir" I replied with my usual excuse.

When lunch came, I saw Steve. Dustin told me a lot about what he did for the boys and Max. I had to approach him and thank him for again saving my brother. I stood behind his locker as he ruffled through his books. What do I say? It's awkward now that Nancy and Johnathan slept together. Steve's locker slammed and woke me out of my trance.

"Oh, hey D" I have to admit, Steve was still the best looking guy in school. Girls can swoon over Billy all they want but Steve is the golden goose of this craphole of a school.

"Hey-oh shit what happened to your face?" I noticed a busted lip and a black eye. He looked down as if he was hiding. At that moment I was bumped into, "watch it!" I yelled out. It was Billy, oh that's right I was meant to meet him. Then it occurred to me that Billy and Steve had a fight.  
"Are you serious? When?" I asked Steve. He avoided eye contact, "Steve" I repeated myself. He sighed.

"It was the other week. I was taking care of the kids and he just came in...with the wrath of the Incredible Hulk"

"That piece of shit," I muttered, I cleared my head and focused on thanking Steve, "so I just wanted to say thank you for keeping Dusty safe...again. He explained everything to me and at first, I thought he was joking but...that kid is terrible at lying. He said you beat up a-a demogargonen thingy. I saw it as a baby, Steve. You're a hero and I  really am so grateful that you're nice to Dustin" Steve smiled and looked away, "what?"

"You're such a dork" he noogied me playfully.

"Okay, I have to go, I'll see you later"

Walking up to Billy Hargrove's car involved many girls glaring at me or giving me confusing looks. He was smoking a cigarette when I approached.

"What do you want?" I asked, quite rudely. Billy threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it.

"In the car" could this guy please speak in full sentences? I didn't feel safe about what was going on but like an idiot, I opened the car door and got inside. It was silent for a good few moments, I could still feel eyes on me.

"Look, the other night...I'm sorry I lost my cool. It wasn't good of me to-to approach you like that?"

"Are you talking about Ursula's party? When you fell on me, groped me on your way up and only said 'Woah nice'" he nodded, "how is that approaching me?" I folded my arms. He shrugged.

"I'm not used to girls rejecting me I guess" his arm went over the back of the passenger seat. I didn't buy his facade.

"Seriously. What do you want?" I wasn't being rude, I was laughing a bit but I wasn't being rude.

"Okay fine," he lit another cigarette and blew the smoke out the window, "something's going on with Max, she's quiet, secretive...something's different I don't like it"

"How would I be involved?"

"Don't interrupt. I need to find out what's making her so...so..." he couldn't find his words, "I don't know! Happy! Different" he threw his cigarette out the window, "My dad has been on my case about why she's so different, it's affecting me because he thinks I bully her"

"Well, you do bully her"

"What? No, I don't" he scoffed. He must have forgotten most of the night. The nice part.

"Yes you do, you told me. After you got up we had a lovely conversation about your hair, my hair, and Max popped up. You're worried she'll end up on a dark path. You don't have to pretend you're so apathetic all the time."

"Whatever! I was drunk! Get out of my car!" He kicked his door open. I opened my side.

"So does that mean you don't want my help?" Was that whole conversation pointless? Billy walked around to my side of the car and got really close to my face. He shined his dreamy blue eyes and leaned against the car, trapping me between him and his most prized possession. Controlling my breathing was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Of course I do. And just as a little incentive, remember that nice little tape of us getting nice and dirty? I still got it. Don't treat this as a friendship babygirl, strictly business. Once you find out what's going on, I can tell my dad and Max can go back to being miserable and without those boys hanging around and we can put this whole thing behind us, okay?" He kissed then slipped a piece of paper into my cleavage. It was his phone number.

"How often would you like me to report, sir?" Was I flirting? I could feel daggers coming from everyone in sight, it felt invigorating. Billy chuckled and stepped back.

"As much as you want, sweetheart. Once this little investigation is over or even during, we can go back to what we do best, eh?" his crotch touched my leg. It sent waves of pleasure to my area so much I had to take a deep breath.

"Ignoring each other in the hallways?"  
His jaw clenched. He licked his lip and did a small smile.

"Exactly" he muttered before he walked back to the main building.

*

"So are you going steady now with Jonnyboy?" I teased Nancy. We were in her bedroom listening to the radio and doing some homework. She rolled her eyes, shook her head and shrugged in good Nancy fashion.

"I actually don't know. The entire experience was just so full of tension we hardly had any time to talk," she paused, looking away for a second, "I'm sorry I lied to you about everything. It was for your own safety, and everyone around us."

"Don't worry about it, Dustin erratically told me that it was for my own safety. I can't believe I was staying at my Dad's house the entire time this whole situation went on" I was worried that Hawkins lab had bugged the place, "I should be the last one to know anyway, no one else to tell."

"I don't know. You looked pretty chummy with Billy Hargrove today" she gave a knowing smirk. I tried containing my smile.

"Oh right. That. That um- that isn't going to happen, again" I muttered the last word. Nancy leapt up from her position and with excited eyes, telling me to spill all my secrets, "well, when he first got here I guided him around and we ended up meeting each other all the time outside of school. At first, it was harmless flirting but then...then came Halloween"

"Ah yes. Not the most memorable night"

"For anyone really. I don't know what was in that punch but I was kissing everyone. I think I was upset with Mark, and I ended up just doing something that I...sort of didn't regret" I pulled a cheeky face.

"You don't feel bad for sleeping with Billy?" She was shocked.

"He was amazing! A thousand times better than Mark. It was so hot and passionate and I need it again. Well, we did actually get around to doing it a few more times. I mean, I want it I guess-but I'm trying to stay away from him, something about him just keeps drawing me in."

"His ass?" She smirked. I laughed and hit her playfully.

"Enough about me, are you going to talk to Johnathan about your relationship now? Or at least what happened?" I asked. Nancy flopped down on her bed and groaned.

"Would you talk to Billy?"

"Now there's a big difference there! Billy's an asshole," I finished my sentence.

"I don't know, I guess I've always been attracted to him but he's such a reserved person that it's sometimes hard to see if he likes me back."

"Of course he likes you! You're a catch! You're pretty, smart, and you two share so much curiosity that it gets you into situations so tense you ended sleeping together!" We were laughing. Both certain about each other's problems but confused with our own.

"Knock knock, hey. Oh hey, Daisy, sorry I didn't know you were here," Johnathan entered Nancy's bedroom. I gathered my things quickly.

"That's alright! You stay, I was just about to leave. See you, tomorrow Nance! See ya Jonny" my tone gave away my implications.

When I exited the house I saw Steve's car pull up, my smile dropped. Crap, he can't be here! He was holding a bouquet of roses and muttering words to himself as he approached the house. Shit! What do I do? Fake emergency? I need to go to the hospital? Dustin got Farrah Fawcett spray in his eyes and now his eyelids are glued together?

"Hey, Steve!"

"Hey D" he was startled and nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, I'm just here to talk to Nancy. We haven't had the time to speak ever since all this crazy alien stuff happened," he tried getting passed me.

"Woah just one second. I actually needed to talk to you about something. To do with all the craziness, I think."

"What's wrong did you see something?"

"No, it's just-just," crap what do I say? "Billy Hargrove is sort of threatening me" the bouquet dropped.

"What?" Steve stormed closer, "why? What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I heard that you spent lunch with him but I didn't believe it"

"Could we talk at mine, maybe?" That's right, lead him away. Let your girl get it on. Steve hesitated, he noticed that he dropped the flowers on the ground and a small rush of realization crossed his face. He exhaled.

"Yeah, I'll drive you."

*

"So how are you feeling? You know, after the break up" I asked while we drove to mine, the Ramones were playing on tape but I turned the volume down.

"Well. At first, I really wanted her back, as you could tell. But I think after...after all that and worrying about people other than myself. I realized I don't really need her," he shrugged, "she was perfect through" he muttered. That hurt a teensy but considering I've had a massive crush on Steve for about 4 years, "I mean, she worried too much and constantly treated as more of a friend...we're not meant to be, obviously."

"That sucks" that sucks? That's all you have to say.

"So tell me what's going on with that asshole, why would he have any reason to even be talking to you in the first place?"

"Because I'm pretty," I joked. Steve chuckled and his smile made me all tingly inside.

"Besides that, why would he threaten you, D?" He asked as we pulled up to my house. I stayed silent while trying to think of what to say. I felt Steve's hand clasp mine, "you don't have to say right now since my car stinks like dirt. Let's go inside" I smiled. I don't really want Steve finding out about Billy and me because well, because Billy is the total opposite of what I want in a man. Right?

We walked passed Dustin and Ma on the way to my room.  
"Hey hun, hiya Steve how are you doing?"

"Quite well Ms Henderson, how are you?"

"Having a blast with my new kitty, you staying for dinner? It'll be ready in a few" oh god no. That's going to be so awkward.

"Sure! I'd love to. It smells delicious" he grinned. I smiled anxiously.

"We're just going to um..." crap I'm really falling behind on my fibs.

"Practise...dancing. Got a dance practise don't ya D?" He nudged me and smiled at me freaking out.

"Yep. Absolutely, um...yeah. Be out soon, stay away from my room" I pointed to Dustin, "nice excuse. She probably thinks we're making out but didn't say anything because I never have boys over" I peered out into the hall before closing my door.

"Wow. You're like the female version of...Johnathan" he ventured around my room, looking at all the Polaroids and band posters. He held one of me, him and Nancy all together.

"Shut up, I am not" I snatched it off him.

"Don't worry, you're a lot cooler Miss Cheerleader" he grabbed one of my pom poms from my desk chair. Then he sat on the bed next to me, "so tell me, what's going on with Billy?" I stayed silent again and winced just thinking about telling Steve that I slept with Billy.

"Well. He wants me to find out what's going on with his little sister Max, you know, the red-headed girl that Dusty has a crush on?"

"Yeah, I spent quite a while trying to get him to ask her out"

"Yeah, I spent quite a while telling him not to listen to your advice" I teased, "Farrah Fawcett spray by the way?" I gave him a fake judgemental tone. His eyes widened and he went to the door but I pulled him back, "Don't touch the little shit, I caught him using it. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please sit before I spontaneously combust due to stress" he sat back down on the bed with me, my hands were still interlocked with his from when I dragged him back. I began fidgeting with his fingers, "the deal with Max is her finding out about all this. She's become close to the boys and she's acting differently. Her dad thinks something is wrong, I'm worried she might tell someone. I mean, I don't want to tell her to stop being so happy. She's finally found friends, I can't take that away from her...what do I do?"

"Wow. Wait. Billy wants you to find out? Why you?" Oh god, there's the million dollar question. I shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe he knows..that Dustin likes her and that..I'm his older sister" I stalled.

"Come on D, what are you not telling me?" He was so handsome, but he's my friend's ex-boyfriend. But she knew I liked him before and she still went with it.

"Billy and I uhh..have..you know.." I kept coughing. Hoping he'd catch on.

"Oh, oh! Oh my. Well...is that what he's threatening you with? To tell people? Do you not want people finding out?" It was hard to gather his reaction. Was he upset? Disgusted?

"Well...more like showing people. He recorded us and my life is going to fall into shambles if that gets out. He's a crazy guy, Steve. Everyone knows that. I don't want to risk anything by upsetting him. He'll probably play it at a movie theatre-" I started welling up and chocked on my own tears. Steve hugged me, "what do I do?" I whispered.

"First of all, breathe," I did as he told me, "secondly, talk to Max, see what's going on. Maybe invite her and boys over for a game night or whatever, I don't know. Keep Hargrove updated just in case he decides to do something crazy. But most importantly, do not let him get to your head" he held me by the shoulders, we were standing up now, "okay?"

"Okay" I replied softly and smiled.

"Okay, come here" we hugged again. I loved his scent. It was both boyish and masculine. We separated and chuckled. Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I might go home if that's okay"

"You're not hungry?" I asked. Maybe he just lost his appetite as the thought of me and Billy.

"Not really, just used it as a cover" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, I'll walk you out" I responded.

*

Later that night I heard a knock on my window, that's never happened before. Who could it be? Is this how I die? Ted Bundy is locked up, isn't he? Oh god, I'm going to die. I grabbed my pom pom and held it upside down, maybe I'll lodge it in the person eye if they attack. When I opened my curtain I gasped and then sighed at the sight of Billy. I opened the window and he crept in.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and closed my bedroom door. He was wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans. He happened to be looking me up and down as I was doing to him, except I was a lot more exposed in my nightgown.

"I was just checking up on the case" he kept his volume to a minimum. He made himself comfortable by sitting at the edge of my bed. The seductive looks he shot at me made me feel naughty in a good way. I grabbed my robe and put it on, just so that smoulder would stop, but instead, I was greeted by a smirk.

"I don't have any leads, chief. It's 11 o'clock at night" I was gesturing with the pom pom but then threw it on my desk.

"Then let's investigate"

"Your little sister is obviously in bed, I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"Really? You're just going to _ask_ her what's wrong? And she'll magically _tell_ you will she?" He leaned. I nodded.

"That's generally what seems to work, now get out of here before my mother sees you" I shoved his shoulder, he winced. That's not good, I'm not very strong at all. I paused and attempted to take his shirt off, he protested but I slapped his hand away. After the jacket peeled away and I rolled up his shirt I spotted a massive purple and red bruise on his shoulder. I gulped.

"Who did it?" I spoke softly, trying to look apathetic.

"No one-some kid I guess" he pulled his shirt down.

"Hargrove, that's a fresh dislocated shoulder...was it your dad?"

"What? No"

"Was it Steve?" I definitely knew it wasn't.

"Fuck off, 'was it Steve?' He's been here the whole nigh-" he stopped himself. I sat down next to Billy and could t help but smile at the awkward tension he had just created.

"Spying on me, are we?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"No, no way. I just happened to know...that" he shrugged but hurt himself.

"I'll get some ice and see if I can find a sling or bandage"

"No, it's fine. I just came here to-"

"Seek help because you're hurt. Don't fight me on this, I might actually win" I retrieved an ice pack but couldn't find anything to help his shoulder, so I made one out of my baby pink pillowcase "there is one thing I could try..." I trailed off, hoping he got the gist of what I was saying. He did.

"No, no way. Not happening" he turned away from me. I got on my knees and tried facing him.

"Oh come on, you're in pain. I can pop it back! I've dislocated my shoulder a thousand times, it's easy. It's either this or you walk around school with a splint" he sighed, those blue orbs looked saddened but he has a reputation to uphold.

"Perfect, lay on your back. It's a slower process than you'd think"

"I better be getting a happy ending after this" he groaned.

"Don't be gross" I carefully popped his shoulder back into place and once it clicked he exasperated a satisfied sigh.

"Oh my god that's so much better" he fiddled with it.

"Don't move too much, with a bruise that big, your humerus might have fractured. You'll have to keep it in the sling for now until you see a doctor"

"Thanks, Daisy, it means a lot...could I still get that happy ending?" I hope he joked. I laughed anyway.

"Of course not, you can call me D. Everyone else does" I comfy next to him.

"I'm not everyone else thought am I?" We seemed to be getting closer and closer to each other. I felt like I could write a book in the amount of time leading up to our kiss, but I also felt like I wasn't thinking. I don't think there's a chance with Steve, he's so perfect in every way, to touch him would be to spoil him. Maybe Billy is what I need right now, the bad boy. The boy that doesn't care, I can't taint him, but maybe he's already affected me.

 


	2. Chapter 2: New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy goes on a date with Steve but Billy is there to disrupt the atmosphere.  
> Things gets a bit heated with Billy.

Well.

I did it again. I woke up in the morning in Billy's arms. It usually wasn't his M.O but lately it's happening a lot. I don't think we're in a relationship, we just tend to sleep together and act friendly sometimes.

"Daisy! Dustin! Get up! School!" Oh crap. I shook Billy awake and he groaned. When he stretched I managed to catch a glimpse of his godlike torso.

"You have to go!" I told him quietly. I kicked him out in his tighty whiteys, "don't go to school, go to a doctor" we kissed. When we parted, the tension was clear, but I didn't have time. I needed to wash his scent off me. Shit, he forgot his jacket. I stuffed it in my drawers, he can get it another time.

*

The entire English period consisted of me glancing to my side to see if Billy was in pain. He definitely was but refused to admit it. His right arm was his favoured arm so whenever any one of his friends said hi and shook hands or high fives it whatever, he winced.

"You're staring" Nancy chimed. We were sitting on the grass just a few years away from Johnathan's car, which was only a few spots away from Billy's.

"No, I'm not," I sang back but gave up on looking at him. What was I hoping for? Intense eye contact? A smile? I don't know if it was not being around him that irked me or knowing that it does.

"Don't fall for that act, D. He's so fake" Johnathan spoke with a mouthful of BLT sandwich.

"Thanks, Cosmo," I replied facetiously. I didn't speak, well I didn't want to but who else could I tell? I didn't want Steve finding out, "um, so last night-"

"Are you serious?!" Nancy interrupted, "again?!" I was shocked.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You don't have to, it's so obvious! Look at your hair and makeup today! And that shirt! You've got feelings for this guy"

"Could you yell a little louder? I don't think Australia can hear you," I retorted, "and give me a break, there's not exactly a good amount of guys at this school"

"But he's so sought after, why would want competition" Johnathan spoke before taking another bite. Nancy and I gave each other knowing looks.

"Johnathan, you are one in a million" I patted his knee, "but this has nothing to do with me and him. It's more like...I know he dislocated his shoulder and now I'm just checking in on him. We've become sort of...friendly" that did not sound convincing at all. If they believe that they truly are idiots.

"Sure D, we believe you" Nancy snorted. Good girl.

*

I was focusing on the experiment in Chemistry when Steve decided to have a heart to heart with me. "Hey D, can I talk to you about something?" He sounded nervous, now I was nervous. I poured the chemicals into the test tube I was holding onto another and told him to go on.

"Sure, could you pass me the hydrochloric acid?" He did as I asked and I continued with the experiment while he stood next to me, looking at the ceiling.

"So...rumours have spread," he paused. So did I, I let him finish, "and uhh, they're true, aren't they? You're dating Hargrove?" I dropped one too many drops and my reaction dissipated.

"What the fuck? Who said that?"

"Wait you're not?" the corners of his mouth lifted.

"No of course not, he's...he's Billy" good excuse Daisy. Steve sighed.

"Good. Good, that's good. I don't know who started it, probably some poor dude, who knows, maybe even Billy himself"

"Good one" I went back to my work.

"Thanks" he clicked his fingers and danced around a bit before asking me something I've wanted to hear for years, "so...with that out of the way, do you wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"Sure!" Too eager!, "I mean..yes haha, what are we seeing?" Why is my mouth dry? Stop licking your lips, you weirdo.

"I was thinking the new Indiana Jones if that's alright" he was standing closer and closer, it was feeling pretty intimate.

"Yeah that sounds amazing, I loved the first one" I grinned. His smile was nice and polite compared to my crazy grin. We began to pack up and when the bell rang he said he'd pick me up at 6.30 tonight.

"Do you need a ride home?" He offered, his soft features sent me into a daze, why is he so dreamy? It's not _just_ the hair. It's his whole being, he radiates good vibes and makes me happy all the time. Whereas Billy, ugh. I don't even want to touch that subject, it's too weird. he makes my stomach churn in a weird way. There's nothing I'd like more than to go on a cruise with you Steve but I have to deal with this Billy nonsense first.

"I have a ride today, although I'll be taking advantage of you from now on...that sounded less creepy in my head" I'm embarrassing myself to the fullest extent right now, I'm one fall away from total humiliation.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" he winked, I hope my cheeks are their normal tone because if they're bright red I'm going to cry. I walked to Billy's car slowly, hoping Steve was already on his way home. But he shouldn't find Billy a threat considering I've already told him what's going on right? I approached Billy. Hopefully, Max comes out soon so I can speak with her privately.

"Hey, I see you don't have a sling," I greeted, he was smoking a cigarette and leaning against his car.

"It doesn't hurt so I don't need a doctor. You expecting a free ride or something?"

"No, I was hoping to talk to Max, like I said I would"

"Oh. Right, well...if she's not here in a few minutes I'm leaving without her," he took another drag. A few moments of silence passed before I said anything.

"Are you okay?" I walked closer to him, "I've been keeping an eye on you today and-"

"Spying on me, are we?" He repeated my words from last night with a smirk. I smiled and nodded, fair enough.

"Noted. The difference between us is that you're in a lot of pain" I traipsed even closer to him and put my hand on his right shoulder, just lightly but I could see him getting ready to wince at the pain, "and I'm a concerned...friend".

"I'm fine" he breathed out, he didn't break eye contact. He was a master at keeping cool, but I was a mistress. I sucked in one of my cheeks and tried peeling back his shirt to see the bruise. He stopped me, "I'll be fine"

"What's going on?" Max skated up. I smiled and turned to her.

"I'll just be coming over for a bit to help Billy with an essay" 

*

I spent about 5 minutes in the kitchen pretending to get a glass of water before Max finally entered. I nonchalantly poured the jug into my cup as she went to grab a snack.

"So how's school going? The boys treating you right?" that was lame.

"Yeah good I guess" she was shy, I would be too if some strange older girl tried making small talk with me. It was quiet for a moment, I was grateful she was first to speak, "Are you and Billy boyfriend and girlfriend?" she smiled. The question threw me.

"What? No. Why? Why would you think that?" I stuttered. I'm supposed to be asking the questions here. Max shrugged.

"You spend a lot of time together, that's all"

"No no, just friends...speaking of friends, " smooth move D, the next thing I was going to say wasn't even related to friends, "um, someone asked me....okay full cards on the table, Dustin explained everything to me; the Demogorgon, the little girl with short hair, this whole Upside Down/Stephen King shit that's driving me crazy," I paused to take a breath, Max put her sandwich down, "its affecting me and I wasn't even a witness to anything besides my cat dying, Max, I know you went into somewhere and I was wondering if you needed to talk" I made sure to keep my volume low and my tone calm. She released eye contact and sat down opposite me. The ginger headed girl tucked her long locks behind her ears and exhaled.

"I was told not to talk about it" she spoke almost inaudibly.

"I know sweetie, but it's affecting you. It's obvious because your Dad is worried about you. Billy asked me to talk with you to find out what's wrong, that's really why I'm here" I admitted, "I'm a bit of an outsider to this whole thing. The boys are such a close-knit group because they share this exciting and horrifying secret, so do my friends. I felt like no one wanted me around because they were going through this weird experience together, just trying to hold together, I noticed they changed and I've noticed that I have. The best we can all do is confide and try getting back to normal unless that normal was making you distance yourself from your parents" she nodded.

"I understand," her eyes darted to my face, "I gotta talk to my Mom...thanks Daisy" she stood up.

"No problem," I replied and walked to Billy's room. He sprayed cologne just before I entered, I could tell because it stung my eyes as I walked in, "I've fixed everything, Max is going to talk to her mother. I'd like that tape back now please,"

"So what was the problem?"

"There's no problem, she's just making friends and feeling a weird about a boy right now. Tape?" I began digging through his stuff. I turned on the radio and a Duran Duran song came on. I began swaying my hips a little, things finally felt like they were falling into place. I don't have anyone to blackmail me anymore.  
"So that's it, she has a crush?"

"She's going onto the next stage in her life, she's going to talk back to you so much" I laughed and fell on his bed. 

"No, she won't. She knows not to, everyone knows not to" ooh, tough guy act. He walked closer to me trying to be all macho.

"Then why do you allow me to?" I grabbed his hips and forced him to dance. He stopped and jumped on me, I squealed.

"Because you let me do this" he kissed me, it was hot and passionate just like always, "and this," he grabbed my ass and I giggled. It wasn't until we started grinding that I realised I had a date with Steve and what I was doing now made me feel...icky.

"Wait, wait, wait" I pushed him away breathlessly, his eyes held confusion and lust, "I really need that tape, Hargrove,"

"Can't we do this another time? I'm kinda busy here" he went in for my neck.

"Actually, we can't. I have-have a thing later and I need to be home in like 20 minutes unless you want me to be late" I got off the bed, the stupid door was open the entire time, thank god no one walked passed his room. Why did I lie to him though? I have no reason to, do I? I tucked my hair behind my ears. Billy groaned and grabbed his car keys.

"You better not take advantage of my car" he smirked before hopping in.

"I won't" I muttered.

*

Deep breaths, in and out.

"Daisy! Stop shaving your beard! Get your ass out here! Steve's waiting!" Dustin yelled

"Shut up you little turd!" I stormed out. I was wearing a strapless floral dress which looked really good on me.

"You look gross" Dustin looked at me then back at the tv. Steve was smiling at our quarrel.

"Yeah well don't come to me next time you want to paint your toenails" that made him shit. Dustin tried making it look like he didn't like it but I knew he did.

"I DO NOT! MOM TELL HIM!"

"Dusty loves green and black, just like the Hulk isn't that right baby?" thanks, Mom.

"I hate this house!" Dustin ran to his room.

"You look beautiful" Steve smiled.

"Thanks, you look amazing as always" I touched his elbow and he looked down and bit his lip, "we'll be back later, I love you!"

"No later than midnight Missy!" Mom shouted before I closed the front door.

"Seriously, I-I can't believe how gorgeous you look"

"Wow I wonder if I look alright tonight?" I thought aloud and laughed. As did Steve.

"Are you excited for the film?" He asked once we began driving.

"Yeah absolutely, who doesn't love Indiana Jones? He's such a great character, basically you in comic form" I nudged him. Steve asked me to elaborate, "ah you know, he's a hero. He protects people even when he doesn't want to and he's smart, witty and so likeable and handsome. He's my dream guy- Harrison Ford" I tried to downplay my eagerness. Steve just laughed.

"Well then you're my Marion" we held hands. When we got to the drive in we saw a group of teenagers. Ugh, they're probably people from school. Oh wait a second, that's Billy! I quickly jumped into Steve's lap, hoping no one saw me.  
"You all right?" He looked around outside.

"Yeah, just um..oh shit sorry" I realised I was at his crotch, "I just have to quickly go to the bathroom" I was whispering and I tiptoed out the car.

"I'll come with you, I think I saw Billy and don't want you to get ambushed or anything" crap, alright then.

I did actually pee due to my anxiety with seeing Billy. I didn't directly lie to him just left out some parts, didn't I? Yeah, it'll be fine. No, it won't, I hear talking. Billy found Steve.

"..lurking outside the girl's bathroom are we?" Billy teased. My head ducked out, only a little so I wouldn't be spotted. What if Hargrove does something bad? Like, expose that stupid tape just because I'm here tonight. Or worse, hurt Steve.

"I'm actually on a date-"

"A date?! Well, Stevieboy I hope you use protection because the bitch that gets knocked up by you is going to have to deal with that mountain of hair coming out-" he and his gaggle of idiots cackled. That's when I walked out, my expression was knowing. How dare he say those things, not just about me but anyone, "Daisy?" His expression fell, I could sense the hurt in his voice.

"Hello. Come on Steve" I smiled politely and took Steve's arm in mine.

"About what he was saying-" he started.

"It's okay, he's an asshole" I shrugged, it still stung though, "I'm glad you didn't interact. I wouldn't want anyone hurting that pretty face of yours" I booked his nose slightly, he flinched.

"Ah! God!" I panicked, did his nose still hurt? "I'm kidding I'm fine" I pushed him away but he pulled me in closer and had his arm around my waist on our way back to the car.  
After a few minutes of chatting, we got on with watching the movie. Steve wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in closer.

"Don't look, but I think Hargrove is staring at you" he whispered in my ear, it sent shivers down my spine being this close to him. I turned my head slightly to the right and caught him in my peripheral, he was leaning against his car which was parked 2 or 3 lanes away. My chest rose and fell at the thought of what I was about to do next.

"Ignore him, I feel like he keeps cutting into my life even though he has no reason to"

"Kinda hard when he's looking at me like a tiger about to pounce on its prey" he looked over my shoulder, "but forget him, he keeps bothering me too"

"Really?" I spoke with genuine interest, you've slept with him as well? I laughed internally at NY bad joke.

"Yeah," when he nodded his hair bobbled, "he thinks he's so cool and tough but really he's just a big bully"

"A bully?" I asked, Steve nodded, "this isn't fourth grade, what's his deal?" What was his deal? Why is he so hot and cold all the time? What's my deal for being attracted to that? I need to sort myself out, I kissed him only a few hours before going on a date with Steve-the guy I've had a stupid crush on for so long.

"I wasn't so different last year"

"Yeah...someone must have whipped you into shape with their awesome best friends advice" I joked.

"What? Really? I'm eating salad everyday because _you_ told me to?"

"All I said is that it's good for you and it tastes better if you add meat, dressing, citrus-" we both laughed.

"And especially anything other than iceberg lettuce," we said in unison.

"Yeah I know the song, I sing it quite a lot" he admitted. We both chuckled, "I can't believe you have been the one...that made this" he gestured down.

"You're very welcome" I bowed my head. After a few moments of nothing but that blonde woman screaming in the movie, we were kissing. It was soft and delicate and the perfect first kiss. His hand stroked my cheek as we separated. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"I'm-uh just going to get some popcorn-" I opened the door, "would you like anything?" I couldn't talk because I was so happy, I even tripped on my own feet.

"I'm fine thanks" his smile made me weak at the knees. I skipped over to the kiosk and asked for a popcorn and soda. I leaned on the counter and hid my grin, I must look crazy.

"Crying because he's such a bad kisser?" Billy appeared beside me. I was still happy even though he was here. I stood up straight and licked my dry lips, "you look pretty" he raised both eyebrows but maintained eye contact.

"Thank you"

"So this is what you had to rush to? A chance for a night with Harrington when you already had one the bag with me" he was treating me as if he cared for me.

"That'll be-"

"I got this" Billy paid for my things.

"Thanks" I spoke with caution, "look I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing tonight. I know we have this...thing"

"Why yes, we do have this thing" Billy stole a bit if popcorn before bringing out a tape, my expression dropped, that's us, "I've been watching it and it's quite good, better than any Playboy," he paused, examining my expression, I wish my eyes had lasers so I could destroy that stupid thing! He closed the space between us, I gulped, "I might keep it, just for now anyway, maybe I'll keep you on your toes...or your knees" he slid away. That sent waves down my body, I know I'm supposed to focus on Steve right now but that boy just keeps coming back to haunt me.  
I gathered myself before I gathered my things, my mood was the opposite of when I left but I put on a brave face.

"Here you go, and a soda with two straws" I put my things in the dashboard.

"Thank you" he pecked me on the cheek, "uh oh, he's back. He didn't give you any trouble did he?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Billy smoking, he winked at me.

"Nah, he harmless" even I didn't believe those words.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Weekend at Daisy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's heist time baby!!  
> Daisy tries to distract Billy and get the tape back  
> But at the end of the night Billy and D have a fight.

Steve asked if we could hang out on Saturday and of course I said yes. There was a part of me that felt guilty for actually going out with Nancy's ex, but I think I've always been closer to Johnathan, so I decided to talk to him.

"Hi, Joyce" I greeted my second mother as I helped myself to some water.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" She was having a sandwich and reading the paper. I told her I was well, Johnathan and I were going to drive out and take some pictures of Hawkins landscape for a competition for the local news.

"So how are things with Billy?" He asked while adjusting his settings, we were in town taking some shots of the main road.

"Pfft, I don't know. I don't think that's going anywhere...I've sort of..gone on a date with Steve"

"Steve?" He paused, "I suppose he's the better alternative" he went back to his work.

"Do you think Nance will be bothered if we start dating?" I was fiddling with my fingers, scared of the answer.

"Uh..to be honest, yeah," shit, "but she's changed in the past year, I'm sure she'll be mature about it"

"Would you be surprised to know that I started liking you about a year ago when I came back from my dad's place?" Did I seriously admit that?

"Seriously? You only kept buying me vinyl and tapes of my favourite bands, how was I to know?" Sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Ah whatever, you're too much like me"

"You're a cheerleader"

"You're a-shut up" he laughed at my struggling vocabulary, "I need to give those pom poms back, I'm not actually allowed to bring them home"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mandy tore me a new one in front of everybody so I quit on the spot"

"Oh no, who's going to kick and jump and dance?"

"You've never been to a single game of basketball have you?" He shrugged at my question, the tone changed as the clouds blew in, "I'm seriously so..fucked. I'm just...Billy is going to expose that tape and...I'm so fucked" I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked down, "I really like Steve, like a lot. I can't have Hargrove coming in all the time and making me question how good of a person I am"

"Because you're worried you might cheat on him"

"Extremely worried. There's a sick twisted part of me that enjoys being with Billy. When we're alone he's actually tolerable" Johnathan has always been easy to talk to because all he does is listen and then give his advice. I'm just waiting for the golden moment.

"Daisy," oh no he used my full name and stopped, "think for a second, A) Does Steve like you as much as you like him? B) Billy is either trying to mess around with you or he really likes C) you have a massive thing for Billy, Steve is just a healthier option"

"You're better than any Cosmopolitan, but what do I do? I feel like this thing with Steve could work, we match so well together. But I'm...thinking that something could progress with Billy"

"Well, you better make a decision before its too late. Maybe try talking to Billy and see if you can swipe that tape?" Good thinking, 99.

"Thanks, Johnny" he hated that nickname.

*

"Hey," I greeted Steve, "I was thinking we could shoot a few hoops at the school. Show you that I'm not just a pretty face," I brought my own basketball. He grinned.

"Sure, I'll have to get my shorts first though," when he finished I opened my bag and threw some brand new basketball shorts at him, "you're just too perfect aren't you?"

"Maybe" I shrugged and we were on our way, "you can change in the car while I stretch"

"Oh, you're stretching? I guess this game will be pretty serious" he struggled to speak while discreetly changing trousers. I laughed. I made sure to dress extra cute today, high ponytail, booty shorts and a cute top. And the right amount of makeup and perfume so if I sweat, it won't be too noticeable.   
"Let's do this" Steve hopped out of the car. We finished at 3 o'clock, he let me win even though I was completely terrible and kept falling on my own feet.

"That was so fun," I was in such a giddy mood, we were in his kitchen getting a drink and cooling down.

"Because I let you win?" he spoke, half concentrating on the water jug. I scoffed.

"Sure! I'm sure you just let a girl that kept scraping her knees win, _sure_ Harrington" we both laughed. We both went to his room, "nice room," I commented.

"Thanks, this is where the magic happens," he hopped on his bed casually. I was busy checking out his vinyl collection, I sucked in a breath, "what?" he asked. I showed him a Bowie cover.

"David Bowie. Steve I might have to marry you" I joked. He chuckled, thank god he got my sense of humour, "for your collection alone"

"Chuck some music on, parents aren't home, so put it as loud as you want," he slapped the empty spot next to him. I realised that I haven't once thought about Billy during our time together, it made me happy but then I realised I was thinking about him right then. Shit.

"Loud? What do you think I am? A teenager?" I put on a Blondie song as background music. Loud enough for us to hear but not so loud that we can't hear each other. I joined him on the bed.

"I apologise I forgot you were a 45-year old woman," he raised his hands in surrender.

"Try 55 buddy" I grabbed his surrendered hands and interlocked our fingers. We laid there for a moment just enjoying the company. I was too nervous to look into his chocolate brown eyes, almost felt guilty. It's not like Steve doesn't know about my situation with Billy, there's just some more information he's not aware of. Like that kiss on the day of our date and the fact that I haven't got the tape back yet. He asked if something was on my mind.  
"Yes actually, uhh. Um, okay so you know how Hargrove has that little special tape which could ruin my entire...life?"

"You didn't get it back?" I shook my head at his question, he sat up, I got up on my knees, "that asshole! Didn't you do what he wanted you to?" I nodded, he was properly angry but trying to stay calm. I backed away a bit, I was feeling really uncomfortable and he noticed, "I'm sorry, it just sucks so much that this is happening to you because you're such a perfect girl"

"What?" does he actually mean that?

"You truly are...to me anyway"

"Come on now" I shooed him away.

"No really, this bastard wants to mess with you for no reason! He's making you suffer! We should steal it back."

"What? Like a heist, look I've always wanted a Bonnie and Clyde scenario happening but not outside of the bedroom" I joked again.

"I'm serious. He obviously likes teasing you, maybe you could keep him busy one night and I'll slip in and take the tape"

"That's the problem, I'm pretty sure he keeps it on him at all times like some sort of good luck charm" it's quite creepy.

"Okay," he was thinking hard with his head resting on his knuckle, he clicked his fingers "there's a party tonight at Mandy Griffiths house, he should be there right?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. I mean, would you go? Would old Steve go?"

"Yeah I think I would"

"How would we get it?" I chewed on a piece of dry skin on my lip. Start a fight? No, I don't want him getting hurt. Flirt? No, that would hurt Steve as well. There's like no way around this.

"I could cause a row, he takes his jacket off and you can retrieve it then" he suggested. I put my hand on his leg.

"Steve I don't want you fighting him, okay? He almost bashed you into a pulp last time. I can't have that happen again" the idea freaked me out. Steve cupped my hands and made eye contact.

"I'd be willing to take an infinite amount of punches to the face and gut before he even thinks about hurting you in any way" I couldn't help but smile, that was pretty cute.

"What about the nads?" I glanced down to his crotch.

"Maybe 2 or 3. No, 2. They'd be inside of me by the third" he joked with me.

"I'm serious. I'm scared he might kill you" we were silent.

"Well, the only alternative would be you getting his clothes off. And that would involve..." he shrugged.

"But he saw us at the drive-in, he knows that we're..." uh oh almost put a label on the relationship, if that's what we are, "dating?" Steve smiled wide. Then it was gone.

"Tell him that it didn't work out and that you're feeling terrible and want some comfort" he gulped, those words were hard to say. I frowned. Then I came closer to him and straddled his lap.

"If this is going to work, I'll need to look pretty"

"Come on D, you're always pretty" he smirked, I couldn't help but smile too. He held me closer and we stayed hugging for a few more moments, it was really nice being this intimate but not sexual. I kissed him anyway because he's a hottie. His hands found themselves to my butt and I wanted so badly to grind into his lap but stopped myself.

"I'll see you tonight at the party then?"

Steve looked upset, was that desperation? "But you touched it?" He spoke breathlessly. I giggled and turned bright pink in my cheeks, he laughed along with me, "seriously!"

"Hahaha, take me home Harrington"

*

Steve and I entered the party separately. We planned to act awkward around each other whenever Billy was in sight. This party was just like all the others, kids drinking wine and vodka, smoking weed and cigarettes outside. I was first to enter, Steve was right behind me but entered the house about 10 minutes later. I spotted Billy smoking outside, he wouldn't be able to get a clear view. This punch was yummy, I already finished a cup before Steve arrived.

"Hey" Steve crept up behind me, I was so nervous I was halfway through my second cup, "Woah, going hard. Try to stay focused. Billy's outside, how do you want to play this?"

"Um, I guess I'll just keep my distance?"

"Too late, he's spotted us. Quick throw your drunk in my face" he kept an eye on Billy.

"What? No, I can't-"

"It's fine, yell at me too!" Damn this guy is good.

"Jerk!" I shouted and threw my punch in his face then stormed to a bedroom. I knocked shoulders with Billy on the way to the hall, "move!" I shoved him and found a clear room, I kept the door ajar and sniffled a few times. I even managed to get a tear out.

"Hey"

"Go away" I spoke straight away, then I 'realised' it was Billy, "oh, what do you want?" I fixed my outfit, just a sweater and jeans. Billy walked to me after closing the door.

"I saw what happened in the kitchen, things not going well with loverboy?" He sat next to me, legs spread apart wide. Everything on him looked tight but also like it fit perfectly. His bulge looked big though.

"He's not my lover boy or whatever. We went on one date and now he's staying stuff-ugh you don't even want to know" I kept my head down, much like my brother, my lies only really work with my mother.

"No tell me" he was getting closer.

"Well...I told him about our tape and he was so disgusted and ever since he's been calling me all these horrible names-" I cut myself off by crying. The thing is, I've been calling myself those horrible names. I need that tape back.

"Why would you tell him?" He chuckled and rubbed circles on my back. I shrugged.

"He was my friend first, I thought I could trust him" he pulled me in closer and put his finger under my chin to make me look into his eyes. He was so beautiful, he was truly a miracle in a leather jacket.

"You can trust me" he spoke softly before planting a nice sweet kiss on my lips. Trust him? The guy that's been blackmailing me for the past week or so. I didn't comment, I just continued kissing his beer-stained breath. The smell of his cologne helped move the process along. I deepened the kiss and climbed atop him. A nostalgic feeling rushed through me, all the memories of us together getting along well and flirting. I didn't want to lose that. But this guy is bad for me.  
After some heavy making out, I let my hands run down his body, checking for any rectangular device. I got nothing but a great ass. He was eager to continue so he tugged at my shirt, I let him take it off, his eyes widened in lust. I pulled his shirt to indicate I want the same thing. He did so, his body was magnificent, almost too perfect to touch. The look and smell of him combined with the way he was touching me, like he knew what I liked, really set a fire in me.  
His hands found my jeans, that's when I realised that I had a job to do. I got up quickly and took my pants off, as I was taking the ends off because I still had shoes on, I bent down and checked his jacket...nothing. Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?

"Nice view" he complimented my bent over behind. I got up and walked slowly to him, I kissed him once more. This was slower and more passionate than anything. I had a feeling he knew as well that this was a goodbye kiss.

"I can't have sex at a party Billy, especially one with so many photography students" I patted his bare chest.

"What? Are you serious? Is this because of Harrington?" his accusatory words made me angry but I tried to let it go.

"What? No. That-that's...look, I just don't feel comfortable," I began getting dressed, "I'll call you tomorrow," I spoke, unsure. I could see his upset expression flick up for a moment. He nodded, sort of surprised. It surprised me too. I felt terrible. I don't know if it was because I got that far with Billy and now I might lie to Steve, or because I actually enjoyed it. I left the party and walked to Steve's car, he followed behind me.

"Did you get it?"

"No" I shook my head, was I about to cry? "The stupid shit didn't bring it," a crazy desperate thought dawned on me,"let's go to his house. Break into his bedroom and rummage around,"

"D, that's illegal" we were leaning on his car, one of his legs was in between mine. He stroked some stray hair out of my vision.

"The government does illegal stuff all the time!" I waved him off and smiled when he did. He went in for a kiss but I spotted Billy in the corner of my eye. I turned my head away from Steve, "Billy's watching," I spoke at a low volume. Steve moved back and surrendered his hands.

"Is he backing off?" Steve muttered without his lips moving. I checked, Billy peered for a moment but went back inside, I nodded and exhaled.

"Let's go, that was too stressful" I quickly hopped in the car.

"And you were the one that wanted to break into someone's house," Steve teased, "did you want to come back to mine?" He asked after a few silent moments. I bit my lip with anticipation and nodded.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"My parents are at a show tonight," he said while walking me up the stairs.

"Judging by me never seeing them in the flesh, I'm gonna go ahead and assume they don't exist" I teased.

"You got me. I'm an alien," Steve fell backwards on his bed and pulled me along with him. I kissed his cheek and he grinned, "you make me really happy D," he spoke in a cracked voice. It sounds tired but full of gratitude.

"You make me really happy as well" we kissed. It soon turned into heavy petting. It was hotter than I thought it would be, I always pictured Steve as a bit vanilla in the bedroom but he was quite dominant. I liked it.  
He was on top of me for most of the time, rubbing and caressing all the right places. His fingers tugged at my jeans and for a moment I had a flashback to Billy. I liked Billy's passion in the bedroom but it was always a bit distant. Whereas now I feel a connection with Steve, it felt like the right time so I went along with it. We didn't rush to take our clothes off, each layer came off almost like a flower losing a petal. It made me want him all the more. He tasted like ginger ale and smelled like that new cologne I got him for his birthday. Just as he was about to 'put the American flag on the moon' the front door slammed. We both exhaled a sigh of frustration. He fell onto me and buried his head in my shoulder, he ground on me and I yelped.

"Steve! Honey, we're home!" His mother yelled out.

"I should probably go" I whispered.

"Sweetie are you home?" The voice and footsteps got louder.

"Yeah! Just getting changed!" Steve yelled back, "I'll drive you home. Here, wear my shirt" he whispered, kissed my forehead and tossed me the shirt he was wearing tonight. It smelled so much like him, I could have him right then and there.  
Steve put some boxers and pants on, then grabbed a casual shirt from his dresser. I was watching him like how a dog would watch its owner get ready for the day. Totally transfixed at how smooth or not smooth they moved around.  
"I'll check if the coast is clear before you head out" he winked at me before exiting his room. Luckily I was dressed and ready, he returned moments later and lead me downstairs.

"Where are you going? It's 10.30?" His dad questioned him, I was hidden behind the front door.

"Just going to pick my girlfriend up from a party" he lied. I grinned at the thought of a label for us though.

"Girlfriend? That Henderson girl? What was her name? Daisy?" Steve nodded to his father, he was trying so hard to hide me, "she's a nice girl" there was no tone to his voice, I was worried he was giving Steve a look which said 'not your type'. But Nancy is a nice girl, although that didn't turn out too well did it? You're thinking too much D, just get in the car.

"Yeah, she's a treasure. Say Dad, what's the weather like for Monday?"

"I don't know, you'll have to check the newspaper"

"Could you check it for me?"

"It's in the kitchen, you're closer"

"Please dad, I gotta know"

"For Christ's sake, you teenagers and your laziness..." his dad stomped in the opposite direction. I quickly escaped with Steve pulling me along.

"Woo! So now you know I wasn't artificially created" He began his engine.

"You got me there" we held hands on the drive. It felt so nice to be normal for once. I had a smile on for the entire trip and even in my shower and even when I entered my bedroom in just a towel. But it dissipated immediately when I saw who was in my room. My towel dropped as I yelped. I went to pick it up and close the door at the same time.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My voice broke as I grunted at mullet boy. He had Steve's shirt in his hand.

"I-uh. I just came by to get my leather jacket back. I'm assuming you still have because you know you're into me" he chucked the shirt on the bed and sauntered toward me.

"Look, whatever we had going on before-"

"It's still going, doll face," he said, we were face to face, well...face to chest.

"No Billy. It can't" I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me, letting my towel fall afterwards.

"Why not?" He asked, he was behind me, hands on my hips and torso, he swayed with me, "you loved it. I loved it, we should be free to do whatever"

"No, we can't. I'm with Steve now. We can't keep doing this!" I was whisper shouting. Making sure not to wake anyone. I turned around and he stepped back, shocked at my little outburst.

"You're with Harrington?" Disgust was clear in his expression, he paced to the bed and fell on it, legs wide open, "are you serious? How fast do you hop around?"

"What?" I spoke clearly and took 2 steps forward.

"First you were with me, then Steve, then me again tonight at the party, now you're somehow back with Steve?"

"I was never apart from Steve you fucking idiot. I just want my tape back. Stop insulting him, stop pulling illegal moves in basketball and stop hanging around me. I'm not your booty call anymore," I was almost booming with rage now.

"You can't speak to me like that!" He stood up, even though he had more muscle in his pinky toe than I have in my entire body, I still wasn't afraid.

"I can speak to you however I want, you don't control me. You know what? I don't care about the tape anymore, publish it! Send it to Hugh Hefner! I don't give a shit! Because the only judgment that I care about is from the people that already know it exists. If you publish that tape everyone's going to think I'm a whore, but I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks, but I know you care what everyone thinks" that last sentence came out as a whisper in his ear. I could feel his rage radiating off him like a heater. His jaw was clenched.

"So this is who you are now? A raging bitch"

"Just a girl trying to pass her SATs" I shrugged and stepped back.

"Does he even pull your hair?" He was asking a crude question. I just folded my arms and turned around, "wait, he hasn't taken you from behind?" I exhaled slowly as I felt Billy's hands on my waist, "have you guys even-" he gasped, "oh you poor baby girl. You must be going crazy! Maybe the good boy is what you want, but is he what you need?" He whispered in my ear and planted soft wet kisses down my neck. My hair was in a ponytail, which he tugged slightly at as his torso came into contact with my back. I found myself leaning into him, my head tilted back on his shoulder so he had better access to my neck. When his hands lingered below my stomach, that's when I realised I really can't be doing this. He seemed to chuckle slightly and moved away. He walked back to the window.

"This thing isn't over. Whatever the hell is going on with Harrington needs to stop so we can really get back to old times" he didn't say goodbye, he just left. 

 


	4. Sports Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sports day at Hawkins High.  
> Daisy is approached by the cheerleaders to join again and Billy decides to let Steve know something.

School on Monday seemed normal. Except Nancy found out about me and Steve and now she's awkward around me. I know it's bad of me to date him when she just broke up with him after a year but she didn't love Steve for a very long time and I didn't just like Steve because he was popular. We became friends first and somehow it led up to now.

"Hey," I greeted Steve at his locker. I told him about Saturday, not the whole me questioning whether or not I want to continue our relationship but how Billy said he won't back off even though I told him to. Steve didn't reply at first, his jaw clenched though and he exhaled really loudly. Oh shit, I made him angry.  
"Look, I understand if you don't want to go out anymore it probably wasn't a good idea-"

"What are you talking about? D, none of this is your fault. I'm...upset because I thought he was going to listen to you but clearly, he's incapable of human feelings. You're not getting rid of me that easily," he made my heart flutter. He was so sweet even if he messed up my hair a bit, "and I love that you're being honest with me instead of running off and going on adventures with another guy" he referred to Nancy and Johnathan's relationship. I half smiled.

"I was wondering if I could ask for a favour actually,"

"Go ahead," we began walking to class. I told him I still wanted to break into Hargrove's house and take the tape, "seriously? I thought those were just drunk thoughts"

"Well, when I was arguing with him I let slip that I didn't care if he told anyone because the only people's opinion I truly care about already know" we stopped just before entering the classroom. He lifted my chin and pecked me on the lips.

"You can take my car after school today, we have practise so it's probably the perfect time. You have an hour, no longer" I grinned from ear to ear and hugged him so tightly he struggled to breathe, "it's okay...you learn something new every day like your girlfriend has superhuman strength when she's happy," he gave me another peck before going to class.

*

I drove to Billy's house and parked on the other side of the road. That's weird, his car was here. Oh shit, don't' tell me he skipped practice. I ducked down in the driver's seat, someone exited the house. It's Billy, hopefully, he just came home for a quick second and going back to school. Fuck he spotted the car, I kept my eye on him, he looked agitated. He recognised the car! Where are the keys? Shit, where are the keys!?

"Harrington?!" he yelled and stormed towards the car, "don't be a pussy you little shit! She finally tells you what we've been doing all this time? Well, if you're here to fight me, you're welcome to!" I could sense the bloodlust in his voice. He came right up to the driver's side and peered in, "Daisy?" I am not a pretty sight right now, most of my body fit in the crevice so my head was at a right angle compared to my chest. I was in pain from the angle that my neck was bent. 

"Hey" I sat up slowly, "what's up?" I was nervous about his reaction. Would he be angry with me after what I said to him? I kept the window open enough to talk just in case he yelled at me. He leaned on the car with one arm and smiled as he spoke.

"What are you doing here in loverboys car?" he bit the inside of his cheek, he was trying not to grin.

"This isn't what you think it is," I started. He moved back and put his hands on hips. Peacocking. I think it was an invitation to come out of the car. I opened the door, got out slowly and closed it gently, this whole situation is really awkward. Like I've been caught red-handed stalking him or something.

"Oh yeah? It seems like you can't stay away from me sweetheart, what would Harrington think?" he came closer again, his cologne made my heart beat a little bit faster. I kept calm though.

"Actually, I came for Max. She's got a..playdate with Dustin...my brother" I don't know how I'm coming off right now, either condescending or an idiot.

"And you're using your boy toy's car because...?" he was trying so hard not to smile, I was trying hard too. Something about our energy just made me giddy sometimes.

"I'm using Steve's car because I don't have one, he's at practise. Which, now that I think about it, is where you should be too," I put inflexion at the end of that sentence to make it seem like I'm grilling him. I figured he'd back away and go but he just chuckled and came in even closer.

"You're such a terrible liar, Max is at the arcade," he dived in for a kiss, I dodged him.

"Billy, I'm with Steve," I raised my hand.

"That hasn't stopped anyone else,"

"Then go fuck everyone else, I want my tape back" I spoke assertively. He sighed and leaned back.

"Technically it's my tape" he was being cheeky, "and I told you. Once this nonsense with Harrington is done you'll get it back"

"Why!? What's so important about it that you're practically blackmailing me?" my tone changed from assertive to disgust and aggression. He tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly. It wasn't a proper frown, it was dumbfounded.

"You honestly haven't figured it out?" he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm doing this because it's fun" that sent chills down me and not in a good way. He began walking back to his car.

"You said I could trust you!" I spoke at a moderate volume, he turned and nodded, "does that mean you won't tell anyone?" He just shrugged.

"Be a good girl and I won't have to"

"What the fuck?" I got back in the car and angrily drove back to school. I have to get to him. But how?

*

I felt so paranoid for weeks but I kept away from Billy. I had to prove that I didn't care for him and that I didn't need him. I think it was working but honestly, I was having such a blast with Steve that I kind of lost my vengeful side. He was such positive energy. I was eating better, exercising more, still haven't slept together yet but that's okay. The tension between us when we were alone was so palpable but there was always something getting in the way.

Either a parent coming home, a sibling walking in or the phone ringing relentlessly.   
Things with Nancy have cooled down but it's still a bit awkward whenever the three of us are in a room, even if we're tables apart. To me she was fine, but around Steve she was tense. Not in a sexual way just in a weird, 'sorry I screwed a guy right after we broke up' energy. I spent more time with Johnathan than Nancy, he was surprisingly easy to talk to.

Since the sports carnival was today and I was shunned from a lot of activities due to me not being a cheerleader anymore, I spent most of the day with Johnathan being the photographer.

"I can't believe they have that much control"

"They just volunteered and told others to volunteer for shit" I replied, there's no real power, it's just bullying.

"But why are they doing this? I'm scared they're going to meet you in an alley with a baseball bat"

"Johnathan!" The principal called him over to take pictures of the relay runners. As I made my way down to the finishing line I was approached by Mandy and two other girls part of the squad.

"Hey D, I see you and Steve Harrington are a thing now" the high ponytailed brunette spoke.  
I nodded.

"Yes" what do I say? She's been ignoring me for about a month. There was an awkward moment, "I really have to get to the finish line"

"Oh! We'll walk and talk!" She seemed chipper, "so, since this new relationship has turned some heads," really? She interlocked our arms, "we were thinking you join the team again" she was so sure I'd say yes, wasn't she?

"Why? You kicked me off," I concentrated on the runners.

"Yes but now that you're with Harrington-"

"What? I have a reputation to uphold?" I joked.

"Exactly" that's the thing about Mandy, she's quick.

"Mine or his?" I asked, facing them now. The runners were only just getting started so I had a few seconds to kill. Ooh, Mandy was hesitant.

"Well, both of yours. You wouldn't want to hurt Steve's status like Wheeler did?" She said Nancy's name with distaste I thought she'd been eating her own vomit. My jaw clenched, I know I did her wrong but if anyone talks shit about Nancy, I was going to pounce.

"Steve's a good guy. He'll be fine, I'll be fine. I don't really need cheerleading anyway..too much weight on my back" that was a lot snarkier than I meant it to be, Mandy gasped at the implications that she was fat. She didn't say anything but she did storm off. The gunshot caught my attention and I focused on my work.

Billy and Steve were participating, both in the lead for the final lap. It was pretty intense, Steve got ahead and my breathing returned to normal, then Billy caught up and out of nowhere, Harrington stopped running. It's like he received news that his mother died. I tried focusing on taking the winners picture. His grin was as sinister as a shark circling its prey. He winked as he was being dragged away by his posse.

"Hey, snake eyes, take a picture of us will you?" Billy spoke to Johnathan and wrapped an arm around my waist. I was surprised but politely smiled for the photo. Johnathan gave a thumbs up and then Billy left.  
"What was that about?" Johnathan asked me. I shrugged.

"He's probably trying to stir the pot" I replied and tried looking for Steve who was making his way over to us, "Hey! Are you alright?" I rubbed his back. He nodded hello to Johnathan who did the same thing back. I walked Steve to his locker to get his bag.

"Did you tell Hargrove that we haven't...done it yet?" He phrased that gently. I frowned in confusion. When the hell did that come up?

"Why would he-" I cut myself off. It's because he was having fun.

"What?" Steve interjected my violent thoughts about Billy.

"Don't listen to Billy," I touched his chest, "he thinks he has control over me with this stupid tape so he's going to do anything and everything to upset the both of us. Also, waiting isn't such a bad thing, right?" I shrugged.

"It's not that we're waiting it's that my parents keep working from home and Dustin always picks the lock on your door," he chuckled quietly, I smiled but it faded quickly.

"Okay then. This weekend we'll book a hotel room and stay there for a night. I'll say I'm sleeping at Nancy's and you say you're staying with Tommy or whatever," I looked up into his gleaming brown eyes, the corners of his mouth started to slide up and he bit his bottom lip out of excitement.

"Really? Can you afford a room on short notice?" He asked at a low volume. He backed me up against the locker.

"As long as you pay for gas" I ran a hand through his hair. Perfect.  
He leaned in and gave me a nice sweet kiss. His body pressed up against mine and I could already feel how excited he was becoming, his hand was nearing my butt before a teacher caught us.

"Hey! You two! One foot apart! This isn't a strip club" the old woman wobbled away. We separated and then kissed again when she was out if sight.

"Probably for the best, you smell like a boy who hasn't showered in a week" I poked him.

"Oh yeah?" He said before putting his armpit on my face. I tried getting air but I honestly couldn't. I had to cough when he released me.

 


	5. Chapter 5: Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows about Daisy's plans with Steve on the weekend, even her Mom.

"So I hear you and Harrington are finally getting it on this weekend? Where are you staying?" Billy approached me as I was leaning on my car. I coughed and choked a little on my hotdog, he caught me off guard. I came to pick up Dustin and his friends from the arcade but got here early so I got myself a treat.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said after coughing and before pausing and asking him how he knew about Steve and I's little trip. I tried being nonchalant but I think I over did it with leaning too far on my hood and slipping. Billy smirked and caught me before I went arse up.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he winked.

"Yes, I would. I haven't told anyone," I continued eating. Billy leaned on the car with me and acted surprised.

"Ooh! Maybe loverboy got a bit cocky and told all his friends" he went to light a cigarette and offered me one, I declined.

"Maybe you're a stalker who overheard our conversation in the hallway!" I replied with the same amount of fake excitement. He exhaled and shook his head slightly while laughing. Then he shrugged.

"I have my little birdies"

"Speaking of," I paused and nodded to his car, "Mandy?"

"What? Jealous?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No need to be," I shrugged and smiled. I felt a little uncomfortable being stared at, "you've made me feel a lot better actually" I took a step toward the bin.

"Yeah?" His curiosity peaked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you've got her on a leash. That didn't happen with me"

"It's sort of happening right now" he retaliated.

"You're sort of stalking me" I went to throw my rubbish in the bin but the wind blew it on the ground. Billy chuckled.

"How can you be so...arrogant? When you can't even score from 3 feet away"

"I'm short" I shrugged, struggling to find a comeback. He grinned. That's when Mandy came out of the car. I bent over and put the trash in the bin properly.

"Hey, I thought we were picking up your sister and going back to yours,"  
She leaned against him and fiddled with his Jean jacket, against MY (mothers) car. Billy's hand hung low on her waist, I didn't understand why my heart rate sped up. I looked away from them talking but remembered they were leaning on my fucking car.

"Hey! Shoo! You can't canoodle here, it's a family place," I walked closer to them. Mandy gave me a scowl and Billy smiled. Acting like Mr. Cool.

"Go wait in the car" Billy told her, she protested, "I said, go wait in the car," he repeated, now malicious. Ooh, he doesn't like doing that.

"Woops, now dads angry" I muttered loud enough for them to hear me. Mandy went back to his car and Billy traipsed closer to me.

"I'm still not done with you, sweetheart," he was so cocky. He put his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, "you can't just keep ignoring me. I admit, you're succeeding but I'm going to have to step up my game" he shrugged innocently with his hands in his pockets.

"Best get to your missus, the kids will be coming out soon," I tried looking unbothered and kept my breathing as normal as I could. Him being 5 inches away from me doesn't make it easy. He slowly smiled, I think he caught on to my nervousness. Shit. He blew me a kiss before getting his car, the boys and Max all wandered out of the dimly lit building. Max waved at me before going, I waved back and Billy winked. I huffed out some air before getting into the car.

"I thought you were dating Steve" Mike commented when I started driving.

"I am"

"Why is Billy always hanging around you. Does he have a crush on you?" Will asked, excitedly.

"Yeah right, she's lucky to get Steve as her boyfriend. Why would the coolest guy in school want her fat ass-" I cut Dustin off with a sudden stop. He winded himself against the seatbelt. I smiled a little.

"Sorry...there was a squirrel" I lied.

"Maniac" Dustin muttered. I sighed.

"Why do you think Billy is the coolest guy in school?" I found high school accomplishments to be arbitrary and needed only for the insecure students.

"Are you kidding me? He's so hot!" Lucas exclaimed, "not in that way though.."

"He's got a cool ass car!" Dustin spoke.

"And girls love him, even girls our age talk about him" Lucas explained.

"Okay so, good car and girl attention. Surely that's not all it takes" I tried thinking of when Steve was Mr Macho. He was cruel, he craved the attention and approval of his dumbass peers more than the love of Nancy...at the time. There's something different about Billy isn't there? He doesn't really care, he doesn't like being told what to do that's for sure.  
"He's such a mean guy, so disrespectful to everyone"

"So was Steve for the past few years" Dustin talked.

"Exactly. And he wasn't himself, Steve's a nice guy and although he's not the King of the Jungle anymore, he's happy...right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Dustin raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Right. So... don't use Billy Hargrove as a role model boys. You'll just end up regretting the time you spent mean to your friends in order to get to the top of the food chain" My voice kind of drifted a bit as I slowed down to drop Will off. We all said goodbye.

"Thanks, Daisy"

"Anytime, say hi to your Mom for me," I smiled politely at the shortest friend. I waited until he was inside to drive off, as per Joyce's instructions.  
The rest of the ride was quick, Lucas and Mike lived pretty close so soon it was just Dusty and I driving in the dark.

"Can we please turn the radio on?"

"No, we're almost home. What's with you lately?" I asked him as we pulled up to our street.

"What?"

"You're being extra dicky"

"Oh, shut up"

"I'm serious. You've been rude to everyone, especially Mom. You're more interested in girls than your-" oh I just realised. He's going through puberty.

"What?" Dusty's voice broke. I stifled a laugh and cleared my throat. I parked the car.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," I included my seatbelt.

"No! Tell me" we both got out the car. I shrugged my shoulders, Steve told me that Dusty was getting into girls and I just assumed it was because all the other kids were too. But sometimes I forget how old he is.

"You're just growing up" I answered.

"So the boners in the morning are normal?" He asked I paused before opening the door.

"I uh...I-I I don't know, you'll have to talk to someone about that"

"Steve?"

"Please not Steve, he doesn't want to hear about your erections"

"Whose erections?" Mom called out from the kitchen.

"Dust-"

"We said elections! We hate talking about politics" Dustin joked and covered my mouth so I licked his hand. He pulled away rapidly, "gross!"

"Not as gross as talking about your 'elections'" I responded quietly and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Young lady, what's this I hear about you and Steve Harrington going on a romantic evening together...at a HOTEL?" Shit, how did she find out? I hesitated and drank my water.

"I don't know where you received that information" neither confirmed nor denied, nicely done. Mom held that huge knife in her hand in a way that said 'don't test me'.  
"Oh come on, it's just a date!"

"At a hotel?!" She started getting louder.

"Yeah! Steve and I need this. Like your son needs proper sex education"

"What?" She scoffed, "Dusty is too young to experience...all that stuff"

"Am I too young to experience all that stuff as well?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're 18! Apparently, you can do whatever you want!" She was not handling that knife very well. She was flailing it about as she talked.

"Oh come on. You wanna know what we've been up to? Because I'll be honest with you if you'd like: nothing. Steve and I have done nothing! We don't get any alone time! That's all we want, that's why I booked the room"

"Aah! She admits something. Finally!"

"Okay" I commented and backed off a bit, fair point, "but do you see my point? We're surrounded by so many people, it's like being a parent"

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not a good mother!"

"This took a turn. No of course not you're the best, Mom. Dusty! Tell Mom she's the best!"

"I'm BUSY" he shouted from his room.

"I wasn't implying anything. I just want you to know that Steve and I will be out of town this weekend, okay?"

"I just want you to be safe" she wept. I gave her a hug.

"I know,"

*

Later in the night, Steve knocked on my window. I felt a little tingle in my underwear, thinking about the last time a certain someone knocked on my window and the events that followed. I was pleasantly surprised but confused and let him inside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I whispered it was 1 in the morning. He gave me a kiss.

"I've missed you so much" this kiss was deeper.

"It's only been a few hours," he started planting kisses down my neck, "Steve" I gasped as he lifted my nightgown and grabbed my ass, "hey! What's going on?" I didn't stop him, I just wanted to know why he was here, couldn't he wait a day?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out," both arms draped around my waist, "I don't know how, but a lot of people know that we're headed to a hotel this weekend"

What?

"How?" I stepped back, he didn't tell anyone, did he?

"I don't know," he spread his arms out, "but now my parents know and I'm grounded" he flopped onto the bed. Then propped himself up on his elbows.

"So you came here to...?" I drew out my sentence. Steve smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I don't like giving people the satisfaction of knowing what's going on in my life" I straddled him as he spoke.

"Well, everyone is asleep" I shrugged.

"And you are practically naked" Steve sat up and kissed me softly. We both smiled into the kiss, eager to get going but restraining ourselves from making too many sudden or loud movements. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as he grabbed my hips and started grinding into me. Little whimpers escaped my mouth with each dip, I felt as if I was almost over the edge but stopped him from any more movement just in case.

I crawled down on my knees and pulled his pyjama pants down, his member was bulging from his boxers and I smiled. I loved the effect I had on him. After finding a condom and fiddling with it we were finally ready to consummate our relationship. The lovemaking was so dreamy, so gentle but passionate. Not at all what I pictured it to be. I sort of thought it would be a little vanilla but it was really intense, I could feel the love he put into it. I must admit, Billy did pop into my mind at the end, just for comparison. I couldn't help but note the differences and similarities. Steve liked face to face whereas Billy preferred to be behind, Steve liked it slow whereas Billy liked it a bit rougher and faster. Both had liked pulling at my hair and being in control but also liked me on top briefly.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve stroked my hair as we cuddled. It snapped me out of my still lustful thoughts. I turned to face him and then I kissed his plump lips.

"That was awesome, we're really good at that," I tried high fiving him. He smirked, trying to hide his grin. He ended up giggling and blushing.

"Are you sure?" He was so embarrassed. I nodded and gave him a little kiss, "is it alright if I stay?"

"If you don't mind getting in trouble with your parents,"

"Not even a million disappointed stares from my mother could keep me away from you" he hugged me tighter and I started drifting off to sleep.

 


	6. Heart of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy's Halloween party is yet again the talk of the town, especially after what Daisy was shouting about outside.

_"Once I had a love and it was a gas, soon turned out I had a heart of glass,"_ I sang along to the Blondie song playing in the background of the convenience store as I swept up some food that a kid dropped.

"Sweetie, could you log in your hours?" Joyce asked me. I nodded in response, "is your Mom picking you up?" Crap, I forgot to ask for a ride.

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk,"

"Don't be silly, I'll drive you. We have to hurry though, I uh- I'm meeting a friend," her voice squeaked and she swallowed her smile. I tilted my head.

"A friend?" My tone changed from bored to interested. This is juicy.

"Yeah, I have friends" she was emptying the registers.

"Not many that make you blush," I teased her. She tried hiding her smile. She cleared her throat and tucked a brown lock behind her ear.

"Okay. It's Hopper" she grinned then lost it when my mouth opened wide, "it's just dinner. Just to catch up, he's very concerned for both of the boys. Just dinner, nothing more," she emphasised both. I never understood why people didn't feel sympathy or even pity for Johnathan when Will disappeared. I even called from my Dads house when I found out.

"Okay. Fine, just dinner," I finished sweeping and logged my hours in while next to Joyce, it was a good minute before I spoke again, "you know they make edible underwear now" I spoke as I wrote, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. She didn't reply but cleared her throat.  
Someone entered the store but I didn't look up.

"Sorry hon, we're closed" Joyce protested him coming in.

"Oh, I know. I'm just here to pick up Daisy" that's when I looked up, expected to see my lovely sexy boyfriend, but instead I gazed upon Billy. He looked good. He had a haircut, shaved his face and wore a loose fitting shirt unbuttoned to his belly button, giving everyone a nice view of his tight sculpted abs. My breath caught in my throat, he looks...fucking amazing and he knew it. I could tell by the smirk.

"I thought I was taking you?"

"Um," I gulped, I couldn't take my eyes off of Billy, "I guess I forgot I asked Billy" my mouth was dry. He knew the affect his new look had on me, which meant every girl in school would be thirsting after him even more, just like I am.

 _Love is so confusing there's no peace of mind_ the Blondie song continued. Too right Debbie, too right.

"Okay. You can go now if you'd like" Joyce raised both eyebrows suggestively and as soon as I knew it I was having to control my breathing in the car with Billy. It was silent for no longer than a minute before I spoke.

"Nice hair cut" I commented, I had to clench my jaw to stop myself from smiling.

"Oh! You noticed! I thought all the staring and stuttering was a little strange" he teased and playfully pushed me. I smiled and looked down.

"I was just shocked. I never thought you'd cut those locks off" I glanced at him, my palms were sweaty and I felt a little good inside my torso. My eyes made there way down his body, his chiseled jaw, his open shirt, I could spot a little snail trail that's how open it was, his always bulging jeans...I'm getting a little light headed. I looked into the moonlit night, the trees rustled quietly due to the weather cooling down. Fall is here, alive and well.

"Yeah well...dad just.." Billy shook his head and kept his focus on the road. I nodded and patted his shoulder. I then leaned on him. I worked 10 hours today and I've hardly eaten, I was exhausted. I think sometimes that maybe I'm the only one that Billy talks to about his dad. He really only calls him a cunt, but it's still more than most people get out of him. Nobody likes anyone that talks shit about an ex-veteran, especially when they're your father.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" I asked lazily, zoning out to the view of trees flying by.

"Mandy's throwing a party, probably just drink...how about you?" He draped one arm around me. I liked he closeness, I missed talking to him he could be sweet when he wanted to.

"I don't think I'm doing anything, probably drive the kids around,"

"Wrong answer. You're coming to the party, we're drinking too much and doing things you'll end up regretting the next morning but ultimately enjoying in the long run," I laughed and sat back up. When we pulled up to the house I hesitated getting out.

"Um..do you want to come inside? I have something for you" I asked, he grinned and agreed. Mom and Dusty were sleeping so I had no trouble in getting to my room. I removed my jacket and threw it on the floor. I felt Billy's hands wrap around my waist and it surprisingly took a lot of courage for me to remove them and turn around. Apparently removing someone's hands from your body doesn't mean no because Billy dived in for a kiss. It was hot and full of passion. He pulled me closer, I found myself kissing back on instinct, oh god I missed this, but I pushed him away.

"Um...that's not what I wanted to give you" I could feel my face go red. Why was I smiling? What was wrong with me? A man that isn't my boyfriend just kissed me and I'm smiling?

"Are you sure?" He stepped closer, hands on my hips. Why am I hesitating an answer? I don't still like Billy. Did I even like him in the first place? I nodded after a few seconds, I couldn't stare into his angelic eyes anymore.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat and walked to my drawers and pulled out a leather jacket from the bottom. It was under everything and wrapped very neatly in a small storage box. I wet my dry lips and played with my collar as he opened it, "I thought it was about time I returned it" My voice broke. So many thoughts ran through my mind, one part of me wanted to keep the jacket, another wanted me to burn it. One part of me wanted to lock myself in a room with Billy for a weekend with nothing but essential oils, the other part of me wanted nothing to do with him.

"So it's official," he sat at the foot of the bed, "you fucked him" he put down the jacket. I didn't answer, I didn't know what to say. I just sat beside him.

"I miss you," we turned to face each other, "I really do" I admitted to him. He looked defeated and confused, "we don't talk anymore...we used to actually be friends"

"Yeah before all the...breathtaking sex" he joked. I smiled but didn't laugh.

"I want to be friends, Billy. If that's okay with you. It can be just like before, except no" I made a rude gesture with my fingers. Billy exaggerated a sigh.

"I guess we could go back to the old way, always flirting, never going through with it"

"There you go, that's a start" I patted his back.

"I want you to keep this though...you know, in case you get cold" he handed me the jacket. I smiled but gulped, gratefully taking it from him. We hugged when he left and he kissed my cheek, I gave him a disappointed look, "what? A kiss on the cheek is perfectly innocent" we both smiled and said good night.

I feel better about myself. I know a friendship with Billy would be hard because of Steve, but Billy has sensitive information and I can't piss him.

*

School for that week was tense. I told Steve about my plan, he was bothered by it but understood that I still needed that tape.

"Oh my god" I heard almost everyone whisper. I saw Steve buff his chest up, what was going on? Billy entered the hallway, new outfit, new hair. Everyone loved it. Especially, Mandy, she was clinging onto his arm as they walked together down the hallway. I made sure to keep my eyes on Steve.

"Hey, you have something on your lip," I told him, he panicked and wiped his face.

"Where? What is it?" I kissed him to calm him down.

"Me" I smiled, he let out a sigh of relief and held me tight.

"You're painfully cute" he kissed my forehead.

"Hey ladies, coming to Mandy's party?" Billy approached us, "I know a certain someone is keen" Billy playfully pushed me then wrapped an arm around my shoulders, letting go of Mandy's. Her expression went from smug to confusion, "what about you Harrington? Are you coming? Or should I pick Daisy up?" He was stirring the pot. Steve kept composed, in fact, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out of Billy's grasp.

"We might drop by, depends if we get distracted..you know" Steve shrugged then tickled my waist, I jumped, giggled and smacked him away. Billy's jaw clenched but he nodded.

"Hope to see you guys there" Billy turned and walked off without Mandy.

"So I guess we're going out?"

"Apparently," I sighed, "we don't have to go. We can have a little party of our own" I pressed my body against him and smiled. His eyebrows raised and his free hand gripped my hip.

"That sounds perfect," we kissed, "but I do already have outfits planned and I think you're going to love it" he made an okay symbol with his hands.

"What is it?"

"You're not allowed to find out until Halloween" he sang.

"How have you already planned an outfit? It's like a month away"

"I knew there'd be something on. And if we didn't go to a party then I'd take you trick or treating"

"Aren't we a bit old for that?" I teased.

"What? You too cool to ask strangers for candy?" He fought back. I smiled at him. I hope Billy doesn't have any plans.

*

That month of school was weird as hell. Billy was being nice to me, sort of flirtatious but never crossing a line. I never flirted back, only answered politely or not at all. To be honest, I really liked it at times especially if I was alone. I don't know what's wrong with me lately but I've felt so...insecure. I think? I don't know. I just feel off-weird-out of it, take your pick.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked, we just walked out of our final period. I snapped out of my trance that I put myself in.

"Yeah, why?" I tried to sound convincing. We had stopped by the front doors.

"Because you've been zoning out like crazy...are you smoking weed now?"  
I didn't answer.

"I guess I'm just-" I cut myself off and dragging him into the boys' toilet.

"Woah, I didn't think Steve would be that bad at fuc-"

"Shut up. I need to know that you're not planning anything tonight. That we're just friends drinking together at a party" I held my right hand to my anxiety-ridden heart and my left palm was open on his toned chest.

"I'm not scheming anything dear, calm down" he grabbed my left hand with both of his and kissed it.  I exhaled and nodded.

"Okay...sorry. I've just..just been thinking a lot" I scratched my neck and recognised a student just standing at the urinal awkwardly, "we're having a conversation" I spoke rudely to him, he bolted out. I started walking out but was stopped by Billy just outside.

"Thinking about what?" He seemed concerned. I shook my head. Talking to him about my crumbling relationship.

"Nothing. Just, life. Future. Teenage stuff," I shrugged and then smiled, "see you tonight" I patted his back.

*

Mandy's house was shit considering both of her parents were doctors. They were both at the hospital tonight. It turns out that Steve's outfit for me was Willie from Indiana Jones, and he himself was the title character.

"Feel free to wear this in the bedroom" I looked him up and down as we sat down on the sofa, another couple was making out next to us.  
Steve scooted closer to me.

"I knew you'd love it" he went to kiss me but I said those 3 dreaded words every guy never wants to hear.

"Just like I love you" to be honest, I've had about 8 standard drinks. I can handle my actions but I can't keep control of my mouth. I didn't give him the chance to say it back because I kissed him with a lot of drunken passion. He hadn't been drinking since he drove.

"I think you're drunk" his beautiful brown eyes looked sad. I leaned back for a fraction. He doesn't love me? I could feel tears in my eyes but got rid of them.

"Of course I am. It doesn't mean I'm fibbing. Why? Don't you love me?" I pinched his cheek, I wasn't smiling right now. My expression turned melancholic. I analyzed his blurry face but couldn't make out any defining characteristics that would help me know if he was hiding something. He was silent but he stroked my face.

"Baby, you're too drunk..are you alright?" I didn't realise that he wiped a tear from my face. I sniffed and turned away.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air" I didn't face him. The air wasn't so fresh because of the smokers but at least I'm cooling down. I sat down on a step near the back garden but after only a few moments, a man in a white shirt, tighty whiteys and sunglasses sat beside me and hugged me. I didn't realise it was Billy by his look but I could by his smell. I wept into his shirt and he hugged me tighter.

"What happened? What did he do?" He sounded agitated. I shook my head, I'm such an idiot. I should have never tried to get in with him. I lost Nancy, I'm losing Johnathan. It turns out I never even had Steve, "Daisy,"

"I'm such a loser" I sobbed, "it's all my fault" I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly. He had no idea what I was talking about, yet he still stayed.

"Daisy, tell me what happened. You just started crying in the living room out of nowhere," he held me by the shoulders.

"I did something bad. Bad for me, bad for me and bad for me" I swallowed, I really didn't want to tell Billy that I said I loved Steve. To be honest, I don't know if I actually did, that's probably why I've been so dull all week.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened" he lifted my head with one finger. Before I could say anything Steve appeared, he was angry.

"What the hell is going on here? Get away from her you creep!" He shoved Billy.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to your girl, I wouldn't have to," Billy remarked.

"What are you talking about? You've been nothing but invasive since day one. Just back off."

"Why? Are you threatened?" Billy and Steve were face to face. Both stern looking.

"Oh shut up," I blurted out and coughed due to the cold air hitting my throat, "you're both so pathetic. I'm just a girl. Steve, you don't even love me, why are you jealous? Because I belong to you? I know I'm a piece of shit, just admit you don't even like me and we can move on."

Steve sat down beside me, "D, what are you talking about? Of course, I love you. You're amazing in every way, you've got guys pining after you every day and you don't even take notice of them. I'm so lucky to have you, you're in no way near a piece of shit. Right, Billy?" He grunted, I wanted to cry. Why do I feel so lost and shit about myself?  
Billy sat down on the other side of me, both boys were now holding each hand.

"Of course," Billy tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, "you're beautiful, caring, kind...the only person I really trust. Don't talk about yourself that way, it's in no way true" My heart fluttered but I don't know who was causing it. Billy or Steve? I looked down, I'm so embarrassed I want to cry again. Why am I crying so much? I jumped up, letting go of both of them.

"I have to go," I whispered. I made sure not to look too intoxicated when I walked through the front door. I knew I was going home, I just didn't know how.

"D!" Steve chased me.

"Daisy!" Billy was faster. He caught my wrist and I was flung into his chest. I didn't bother fighting him off, I just tried staying upright. Trying to look sober but clearly failing because I fell against someone's car.

"Ooh, shit" I muttered, "what is wrong with you?" I said aloud. Billy shrugged.

"I'm sorry! Alright? I'm an asshole! I've always been one, always will be," he responds, Steve came up beside him, "I'm sorry I made that..tape alright? And I'm sorry I've been toying with you for...months. And guess what? I destroyed it, instantly! I'm a selfish dickhead and I don't deserve you. Because you're everything I'm not, you're nice, intelligent, and the funniest person I know," he paused and looked down, "I know you love Steve...I guess I just thought that I had a chance until you said it to him...you win. I'll leave you alone," Billy walked off. Leaving me with Steve.

"I wasn't talking to you! You self absorbed...shit," Billy paused his walk.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" Steve repeated him.

"I was talking to you. I was looking directly at you" I blinked slowly to try and regain focus, "you're still in love with Nancy! It's been so long, Steve. Get over her! You weren't a match! I really liked you, I'm always here for you and you've been treating me like a friend these past few weeks. Just be a man and break up with me! Go on.." I heard him gulp, he hesitated an answer. I shrugged, "it's over between us. It's been over since day one hasn't it? You thought that by dating me you'd make Nancy jealous and she'd come running back to you?" I noticed Billy cautiously stepping closer, "you've been buying me clothes that match her personality and let me guess this stupidly thin dress was meant for her?" He looked away and wiped his mouth, "I'm a good person and you used me"

"You're a good person? You can't let this asshole out of your life! Yes! I still have feelings for Nancy but I also have feelings for you! Just like you like Billy _and_ me. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," I shrugged, Billy was now closer to me, "except I actually tried to make things work between us instead of...assimilating you. Turning you into someone else." tears kept streaming down my face even though I swear I was out of them, "I understand still having feelings and nostalgia towards an ex," I made eye contact with Billy then broke it, "but you tried changing me. I don't even like ice cream, in fact, I'm lactose intolerant, yet every week we just had to go get some!" I sniffed. People were crowding around us, "just love yourself before getting into another relationship next time," I walked down the road and made it 4 houses away before Billy pulled up and tooted his horn. I jumped then slumped my shoulders. He didn't say anything, something I was grateful for. I stared straight ahead the entire ride. In complete silence.  
  


 


	7. Dance Dance Resolution

I was thankful for the weekends. School was a nightmare now that Steve and I are done. I couldn't face Nance, I sometimes talked to Johnathan but I mainly kept to myself. Billy tried talking to me and invited me out a lot but I always declined. I didn't want to get him mad or anything. I just felt like I should keep to myself for a while. Sometimes he came over and we talked, since I didn't know what was going on in my mind I couldn't explain it to him and he couldn't help me.

"I think I can relate"

"Really?" I exhaled. We were laying in my bed, it was midnight and he snuck in like he usually does. We became actual friends and didn't sleep together for a good 2 months. It was weird but I enjoyed it. Sometimes I got really horny but stopped myself. I was so appreciative that he actually cared about me. We were cuddling in bed tonight though, something that just started happening a couple of weeks ago. At times I had nostalgia wash over me like a bad wave of nausea, but I tried ignoring it. I often failed, he's caught onto my interest, I know he feels there's something between us too. It's different, it's nice.

"Yeah. I hated myself when my Dad started you know...I thought everything was my fault. I thought I caused my parents to separate and I thought I deserved the punishment" I hugged him tighter, "what happened with Harrington wasn't your fault, it could have been avoided if you'd stayed with me," his hand skimmed along my noticeably skinnier waist, "I make you feel safe don't I?" He frowned.

"At the start I suppose, then all that tape stuff happened and..." I didn't finish my sentence, his hand was on my lower back, "I forgive you though. Being emotionally manipulated was exhausting so forgive me if I needed time to recover" my heart was beating fast and my palms were a little sweaty when his thumb gently rubbed my hip bone. Billy smiled for a fraction of a second and looked down to where his thumb was.

I kissed him out of nowhere, it was really short and I wanted more but I waited for his reaction. He was dumbfounded but happy. He smiled and went in for another. Every time we touched it felt like fire was coursing through me. Billy's hands grabbed my almost bare ass and dragged me on top of him. The room was silent except for our heavy breaths and my creaky bed. Billy gripped my hips and ground into him, within a few seconds we were both fully nude. The amount of passion he put into every kiss and thrust made my head spin. It reminded me of old times when all I really thought about then was when Billy and I were going out next.  
Billy and I kept our thing under the radar again for the next couple of weeks, only going out on weekends and not even letting our family know. It felt naughty and cool again. 

The problem with school was that Steve and I were chemistry partners and since we ended on such a bad note and winter break was starting the next day, we were stuck as partners.

"Hey D," Steve put his bag on the table.

"Hey" I was confused because we're supposed to put them on the floor.

"I know I've been a dick for a long time but I wanted to make it up to you," he spoke to me but then started rummaging through his backpack, "so I talked to Dustin about your likes and dislikes and at first he said boogers and poop things-then he got real with me and said you actually liked daisy's no matter how much you despised your name, so.." he pulled out a bouquet it was a really beautiful assortment of different coloured daisies.

"Woah Steve...thank you, it's..beautiful" I couldn't stop myself from smiling, being given flowers is a fantastic feeling. I made sure it was a polite smile, we're obviously not getting back together, "I forgive you by the way...I was just the wrong girl at the wrong time" I glanced at Nancy and Johnathan who were staring at us. They instantly looked away. Steve chuckled nervously.

"I _also_ made you this," he handed me a mixtape of my favourite songs. MT eyebrows went up and my heart started beating a little fast, "I'm really sorry and it took me a little soul searching to realise that I lost a really great girl" I held the tape in my hands.

"Me or Nance?" I lightened the mood but it was a serious question. Steve chuckled again and I found that his hand found mine.

"You, of course. I'm sorry for being selfish, I thought I had changed since last year but I guess a little bit of the old Steve crept back up.." he trailed off then took a big breath, "I realised old Steve would have never made a big declaration of love" he walked backward and rolled up the sheet for the projector.

"What?" I looked around for answers but couldn't find any. Before I could protest I read the letters of the board **PROM?** "What the fuck?" I was shocked, to say the least.

"Daisy, will you go to prom with me?"

"I had to say yes, it was in front of everyone," I explained to Billy. We were in the library during lunch. He exhaled a puff of air and wiped his nose. His leg wouldn't stop going up and down, people on the other side of the table noticed he was agitated.

"I need a cigarette" he stormed out, I followed.

"I'm obviously not going with him," I told him, we eventually stopped by his car. He got out his smokes and lit one up, he even offered me one. I declined.

"You can do whatever you want, it's not like we're...official" he struggled to get out. I frowned for a second. I touched his arm, making him face me.

"I'm not going with Steve. He ran off to his friends before I could talk to him," I tried making him understand, "it was humiliating for me as well," he wasn't listening. He took a long drag before speaking.

"You better get back to loverboy before he forgets you're not Nancy," his tone was cold and unforgiving. Okay, fair enough. I am being selfish, I feel terrible for making him think I'm back on the Steve wagon but I've tried explaining myself. I can be just as petty as him, in fact, I'll be even worse, I'll be Tom Petty.

"Fine. Since we're not actually dating, I'm single and can just fuck Steve whenever I want," my tone was far too agitated to be classified as passive aggressive. It didn't get a strong enough reaction from him, I saw his jaw clench so I went close to his ear and whispered, "he was better with his tongue anyway," I lied. He pushed me away to get into his car and drove off.

*

I mouthed along quietly and tapped my foot to the music. I've been with Steve's friends for the past hour and I knew I looked miserable no matter how much I tried to put on a brave face. I couldn't spot any of my friends so I was stuck with the jocks and cheerleaders, my old gang. I hate my old self. I just wanted to be with Nancy and Johnathan again. I spotted them walking in and going to the drinks.

"Are you alright?" Steve squeezed my waist, he didn't treat me very lovey-dovey tonight; something I appreciated. I nodded in response and said I was going to get myself a drink.  
As I got closer to the couple my confidence soared, I did a little twirl for them in my strapless fishtail gown. Nancy whistled and Johnny clapped. Just like old times.

"I thought you weren't coming," Johnathan smiled. I shrugged.

"Changed my mind, sort of doing this out of spite,"

"To Billy?" Nancy asked. Johnathan rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh my god, Daisy! Choose one! Don't keep hopping from to the other!" his outburst hit me hard, mainly because I don't think I've ever heard him yell once in our entire 15-year friendship. I blinked slowly and leaned back out of shock, "you can't keep breaking up with Billy for Steve, it's not fair on either of them. They're just too stupid to see that you have control over both of them. We all know you've had a crush on Steve for years, just choose him and move on!" he took a drink, probably due to a dry mouth after that rant.

"Wow" I looked to Nancy, we were both impressed with Johnathan's assertiveness.

"That was kind of hot," Nancy admitted, "but she doesn't like Steve. She loves Billy, that's why she never says no to him and why he's still meddling with their relationship. There's an obvious attraction there, even if she doesn't want it. She can want to be with Steve as hard she wants but she knows she belongs to Billy," Nancy smirked and held Johnathan's hand.

" _She_ is standing right in front of you," I commented and paused, "have you guys seriously been analyzing me?" they shrugged.

"Sorry to be distant, we agreed not to meddle...it was harder than I thought," Johnathan admitted.  I looked at Steve, he was laughing along with his friends. He looked happier when I was away and I was more comfortable over here with Nance and Johnny. I sighed, the guy can't catch a break.

"You guys don't know the full story though, things between Steve and I were never real. All I had was a crush and he was just using me to make...somebody jealous. He wants to be together again to prove he's not an asshole. I don't think he's a bad guy I just think he's lonely. And the time we spend together is great, but it's never...romantic? Coupley? It just feels like we're friends who kiss each other sometimes, I might as well be going out with Nancy-"

"What?" Johnny spat his drink. I didn't stop talking.

"I'm not here to fill time though, I'll be his friend but I can't be anything more without feeling guilty about Billy. Even at the start of it, I felt bad for going out with Steve just because I knew Billy would be hurt,"

"Where is he then?" Nancy asked.

"That ship has sailed, I messed things up real bad by saying yes to Steve," I was being selfish, I should have just said no and saved myself the heartbreak. I could be home right now or at the movies or in a park somewhere. It didn't matter where as long as I was with Billy, I would have felt safe.

"Why Billy though? He's erratic, unstable, rude as hell, the list goes on," Nancy elbowed Johnathan for asking such a question.

"You think people didn't ask me why I went out with you instead of Steve?" she asked him, he sighed and realised the comparison. He then zipped his mouth.

"You can't help who you're attracted to Johnny. How long did it take you guys to get together? A year? I'm at the 5-month mark, I'm doing alright. Besides, when we're alone he's kind, caring, protective, attentive; the list goes on," I teased him, "it's different being with him. The atmosphere is so tense but I love it. You can never guess when we're about to jump on each other-"

"Ugh" Johnathan raised his hand for me to stop.

"Gross" Nancy commented.

"I have no problem being away from Steve but I always want Billy. I want Billy to be the one knocking on my window late at night; I want him to come through those doors, tap me on the shoulder and sweep me off my feet," I gulped, "I really love that blond asshole don't I?" when I looked up, they seemed alarmed. Oh god he's right behind me, isn't he? I turned around. 

Steve...fuck.

"Steve...you heard that didn't you?" he nodded but smiled. It was only small but I think he was relieved. Before I could say sorry he cut me off.

"Don't apologize, you can't help who you love. I know that more than anybody," he glanced to Nancy who snuggled closer to Johnathan, "I'm really sorry for what I did to you and even sorrier that I asked you here tonight knowing full well that you and Billy are practically destined to be together,"

"We always made better friends anyway," I commented, he nodded in agreement and gave me a long hug, a goodbye hug.

"Harrington!" an aggressive voice boomed from across the gym, it was Billy. He was dressed for a dance, a white button down with 3 buttons open tucked into his slacks. He looked like he was ready to kill. Before I could get a sentence out he pounced on Steve, he got two punches in before I tried tackling him to the ground, not very ladylike but I couldn't let Steve get beaten up over a misunderstanding.

"Billy! Let him go! There's nothing going on between us- where are the fucking teachers?!" I shouted, trying to get through to anybody but they all just stood around cheering like they were betting on a boxing match. Johnathan attempted to tackle Billy but I stopped him, I don't want him getting hurt either, "We don't like each other! He's just trying to be a good friend!" Steve was a bloody mess. Billy had punched him about 3 times and he noticed Steve wasn't fighting back so he stopped.

"She's right" Steve's voice cracked and he held his hands up in surrender. He was let go from Billy's tight grip, Billy had stood up. He was sweaty and breathing heavily as he approached me. I held my hand out to him and he gently took it. People were already attending to Steve, calling me a whore and Billy an asshole. But I couldn't pay attention to them when I was transfixed his blue orbs. We ran out of there and stopped in front of his car, he kissed me. It was sweet, passionate and lengthy.

"So you came tonight to make me jealous?" he looked at my outfit and smiled, I looked away out of embarrassment.

"Yeah," I tried hiding my smile, "and you came here out of jealousy" I teased him by poking his chest, my eyes skimmed over his body once more before meeting his gaze. His smile was contagious.

"Yeah..you look stunning by the way," 

"Thank you," I paused, "so what caused this?" I referenced him dressing up for the dance, "I thought you were too cool for dances," he shrugged.

"I guess I just came to see if you were really happy without me; selfish I know but...I couldn't let you go," he dropped eye contact and took a heavy inhale, "I thought I'd come, look and go but I saw you hugging him and assumed I lost you again. It wouldn't have stopped me, I'll never stop chasing you," his hands wrapped around my waist and we swayed to the distant music.

"You never lost me, you know that. Throughout all we've gone through these past few months, you were the one thing I always had" I admitted. We both leaned in for a kiss.

"HEY! HARGROVE! GET HERE!" the principal shrieked from the gym, we stopped and looked. He was storming over to us. Belly as big as the moon, he was already out of breath.

"Quick, we only have an hour before he gets over here," Billy joked, I giggled and hopped into his car. We held hands once we got to the main road and never let go.

 


End file.
